


Passing Senior Year

by Green_moonwalker



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight Needs a Hug, Angry Amity Blight, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Murder, Bad Parents Alador Blight and Odalia Blight, Beta Concept Art Amity Blight, Beta Concept Art Luz Noceda, Beta Concept Art Willow Park, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Depression, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kind of personality swap, Luz Noceda is a Good Girlfriend, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Severe Depression, Soft Amity Blight, Strangers to Lovers, Suicide Attempt, Touch-Starved Amity Blight, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, burnout Amity Blight, delinquent amity blight, former gifted kid, homophobic parents, kind of, soft beta lumity, swap au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-23 20:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_moonwalker/pseuds/Green_moonwalker
Summary: What if Amity gave up on being little miss perfect long before Luz came to the Boiling isles. She doesn’t care about anything anymore: her grades, the emperor’s coven, and even what her parents think. Luz becomes worried by this because Amity might not pass her senior year if she continues down this path.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 53
Kudos: 172





	1. Chapter 1

Amity leaned against the bathroom sink, a cigarette resting between her glossy pink lips. It was the start of senior year and she had already given up on returning to her old ways—being little miss perfect. Truthfully, she was burnt out and tired of the pressure her parents put on her. Amity had dropped her “top student” act towards the end of her sophomore year when she finally snapped and beat the shit out of Boscha. She doesn’t remember why. Perhaps the pink witch was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. 

The now auburn haired girl, she stopped dying her hair over the summer, put out her cigarette on the cracked porcelain sink—leaving the butt in the sink before finally exiting the bathroom. She shrugged on her oversized army green jacket that reeked of smoke. Amity didn’t care much for the dress code anymore, the uniforms were plain and stupid anyways.

Her combat boots thumped against the linoleum tiles that belonged to the empty halls. She was late for class, as per usual. Amity was the only one not in class, that is until her golden hues landed on a beanie wearing witch scrambling and pacing back and forth. She was clearly panicked until she spotted Amity and approached her cautiously.

“E-Excuse me? Do you know where the abominations class is? You’re wearing the colors for that track so I’m assuming you know…” she fidgeted nervously. 

Amity raised her brows but the bored expression never left her face as she studied the clearly new student. She was a multi-track kid and… she had round ears…

“Huh, so the rumors are true… we do have a human transfer student.” She mumbled to herself before sighing, “yeah I’m in the abominations track. Follow me.”

Amity sauntered past the new girl nodding her head as a signal to follow. The taller girl strode next to her nervously which the auburn haired girl couldn’t help but smirk at. 

“My name's Luz by the way,” the human croaked while fussing with her tunic.

“Amity,” she responded flatly while stuffing her hands in the pockets of her jacket. 

“So… is there a reason you’re late?” Luz asked out of curiosity.

Amity huffed and glanced sideways at the human walking next to her, “cause I felt like it.”

The human frowned but didn’t press further for answers, either out of respect or the fact that they were now standing outside of the abominations class.

“Well, we’re here,” Amity stated with a grimace. She sighed and scratched the back of her head. “I’m not really in the mood to get chewed out by the teacher, so just say that I was showing you around this whole time. ‘Kay?” 

Luz’s frown deepened, “...it’s wrong to lie, Amity.”

Amity scoffed and rolled her eyes, “fine. Don’t then. I don’t really care anyways, it’s just annoying when he does it.” 

Almost immediately when the witch opened the door a detention slip was practically shoved in her face. She quickly snatched it from the teacher, sending him a sharp glare.

“Don’t give me that look Miss Blight. This is already strike three!” He growled in annoyance.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just let me go sit down already!” Amity snapped, pushing past him.

Luz was awestruck, she’s never witnessed that level of disrespect towards a teacher. And she went to a public school in the human world!

The teacher just rolled his eyes and turned to Luz, “and who are you?” 

“L-Luz Noceda. I’m new,” she chirped even though she was incredibly anxious.

He hummed and scanned the room before waving his hand dismissively, “sit wherever you want. I don’t have the energy to deal with this anymore.” 

Luz’s eyes flickered across the room before landing on an empty seat in the back next to a plump bespectacled girl with short black hair. She wore a tired expression while she lazily took notes. 

The human made her way down the narrow aisle to plop down next to the witch. She then politely held out her hand for a handshake, “hi, I’m Luz Noceda.”

The bespectacled girl rose a brow quizzically with an amused smirk to match. “I’m Willow, and no need to be so formal,” she added while shaking Luz’s hand.

The human blushed out of embarrassment while averting her gaze, “sorry I’m just nervous.”

“Don’t worry about it dude,” Willow chuckled before returning to her notes. “Let me know if you need any help, though I might not be much help. Truthfully, I hate this class and would much rather be in the plant track.” 

“It’s cool, but I don’t really learn the same way as witches do since I’m human. I appreciate the offer though,” Luz chirped.

Willow immediately perked up with saucer like eyes at the mention of Luz being human. “You’re a human?!” She whisper-shouted.

“Yeah, see?” Luz gestures to her round ears which are in contrast to witch’s pointy ones.

The bespectacled witch grinned. “Follow me after class, I want you to meet a friend of mine,” she whispered so as to not get called out by the already grumpy teacher.

“S-Sure!” Luz was taken aback by the sudden invite to hangout with Willow and her friend.

Suddenly a crack echoed through the quiet room and Luz whipped her head towards the direction of the noise. Amity was holding a pink haired and skinned witch by her cowl with her fist raised for another strike.   
  


“Amity Blight and Boscha Havenstar, principal’s office right this instant!” The teacher bellowed, pointing sharply at the door.

Amity huffed and stormed out of the class, slamming the door behind her. The class watched Boscha storm out as well before slowly returning back to taking notes.

“What the fuck was that about…” Willow mumbled to herself and Luz.

* * *

_Amity plopped down in her seat which was situated next to the window. She picked this spot in particular because of the way the afternoon sun warmed her skin on the colder days. It was the best seat in the class because it wasn’t too far back or in the front of the class either. Everyone wanted it, but it was first come first serve. It wasn’t like anyone was going to steal it from her. No one wanted to be on the receiving end of “Hexide’s fallen star’s” beatings._

_But apparently today Boscha thought she was built different._

_The pink haired witch jabbed Amity in the back with her finger. “Blight, give me a pencil,” she demanded with a smug grin._

_Amity turned slightly to send her a narrow glare. “Excuse you?” She spat angrily. “I would watch your mouth if I were you.”_

_“Is that a threat? Well I’m not scared anyway, I’ve put on muscle sense the last time we fought and I could easily kick your ass,” Boscha bragged with a smirk._

_Amity’s jaw clenched tightly and she abruptly stood up, quickly whirling around to yank Boscha up by her cowl and slamming her fist into the pink witch’s nose—breaking it._

_“Still think you can take me?” Amity hissed—her voice dripping with venom._

_Boscha just glared furiously with tears in her eyes, about take her own swing at Amity, that is until the teacher stepped in._

_“Amity Blight and Boscha Havenstar, principal’s office right this instant!”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: abuse

“Eda it was crazy! She just punched a girl in the middle of class!” Luz threw her hands up for exaggeration. The human was leisurely laying across the couch ranting to her mentor about her first day.

“Huh, a Blight causing trouble… that’s definitely a shocker. Cool.” Eda responded slightly impressed, not leaving her spot in the kitchen. 

Luz shot up and frowned sadly at Eda, “it’s not a good thing! Somethings up with her, I’ve never seen someone snap like that!”

The owl lady scoffed and waved her hand dismissively, “I think you’re reading way too much into things. You just met this girl today, no need to jump to conclusions.” 

“Eda, you don’t understand. If you heard the way she talked you’d feel the same way! Maybe I should help-“ Luz was quickly cut off.

“Luz, I know your heart is in the right place but you’re bordering a savior complex.” Eda commented while plating dinner. 

Luz huffed and got up from the couch. “I’m not trying to be her savior, I'm just concerned…”

Eda crossed her arms and frowned, “I’m aware of this but you need to watch yourself. A savior complex never helped anyone.” 

“Okay…”

* * *

“You’re an absolute embarrassment to this family! My child will not act in such a beastly way, how dare you!” Odalia, Amity’s mother, paced back and forth while her daughter lazily slouched against the wall.

Amity rolled her eyes ame groaned, “it’s not that big of a deal, I was only suspended for a few days. You’re overreacting.” 

Odalia glared furiously at her daughter and stormed towards her then backhanding the auburn haired girl across the face. One of her various jeweled rings leaving a nasty gash just below Amity’s eyebrow.

Amity hissed in pain whilst pressing her hand against the wound. She glared at her mother which was responded with another slap and being dragged by her hair up the steps and to her room. 

The witch clawed at her mother’s hand in an attempt to free herself, “let go of me you bitch!” 

Odalia snarled as she threw her daughter on the floor of her bedroom, “just wait until your father gets home.” Then as she was leaving she turned to look at Amity over her shoulder, “And fix that attitude, he won’t be as forgiving as I am.”

* * *

It was lunch time when Luz finally saw the familiar auburn haired girl again. “Amity’s back,” is all she said. She was only really talking to herself but Willow’s friend, Gus, had heard her.

“Yeah I heard she got suspended for punching Boscha…” He trailed off as both him and Luz noticed the very visible bruises on Amity’s face when she walked past them to get in line for lunch. 

Luz’s heart dropped to her stomach and her blood chilled. Something definitely wasn’t right. She watched as Amity got her food and then exited the lunchroom. 

“Please excuse me guys,” Luz stood up from her seat and followed after the pale witch. 

“Luz, what are you do-... nevermind.” Willow sighed as she watched her new friend leave.

* * *

Luz frowned when she saw Amity sitting alone in the library. She was surrounded by papers and a few books on abominations. Luz then noticed the witch had a frustrated look on her face as she stared down at a worksheet. 

The human cautiously made her way over to the table where Amity was sitting and knocked on the surface to alert her of her presence without startling her. 

“Hey…” Luz trailed off when Amity glanced up at her. “I couldn’t help but notice that you seem to be struggling. Would you like some help?” She offered nervously.

“No thanks, I’m good.” Amity looked back down at her paper, hoping the human would leave her alone. 

Luz pursed her lips and sighed, “...okay, but don’t be afraid to ask for help if you need it. Here.” She quickly took out a piece of paper and tore a sliver off, proceeding to jot down her number and slide it across the table to Amity. “Call or text me if you ever need anything.”

“I won’t,” Amity slid the piece of paper back over to Luz but the human didn’t pick it back up. Instead she readjusted her maroon beanie and stood from her seat.

“That’s fine too,” is all Luz said before taking her leave.

Amity narrowed her eyes at the human, watching her. The witch’s glare then hardened as she looked back down at the worksheet and then at the piece of paper with Luz’s scroll number on it. An exasperated sigh escaped her lips as she begrudgingly picked it up and stuffed it in her pocket. She’ll at least  _ consider _ asking for help.

  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Amity stared at her scroll, deciding whether or not to text Luz. Why was it so hard for her to ask help? Maybe she still had that Blight poison in her that inflicted her with a superiority complex. The witch decided to just rebel against her ingrained nature. 

She groaned and finally picked up the scroll, albeit reluctantly. A grimace on her face as she typed out her message.

**[Amity]: I need help.**

It was a few minutes before the familiar three dots showed up on her screen. A nervous feeling settled in the pit of her stomach. What’s taking so long?

**[Luz]: is this Amity?**

The witch rolled her eyes at the stupid question and began to text back.

**[Amity]: Yes. Are you going to help me or not?**

**[Luz]: Of course I already said I would lol**

Amity pursed her lips and then sighed, getting out of bed to get her homework out of her backpack. 

**[Amity]: Okay, send me the answers for the homework then.**

**[Luz]: I’m not going to let you cheat off of me that’s wrong and you won’t learn anything :/**

A groan erupts from her throat and she tosses her scroll down. Of course the goody two shoes isn’t going to help her, at least not in the way she wants. 

A ding sounded from her scroll and she picked it up reluctantly.

**[Luz]: If you want we can meet up at the library and I can tutor you :)**

The witch sighed as she thought about about it, seeing no other option than the one given to her. She let out an indignant huff and began to type out a message before quickly deleting it and deciding on something short and simple.

**[Amity]: k.**

**[Luz]: Meet me at 12 tomorrow that’s the only time I’m free**

* * *

The human waited on the steps patiently for Amity. The witch was already half an hour late and Luz was on the verge of giving up and going home. That is until a familiar head of wild auburn hair poked out from behind an alley way, seeming to be scanning her surroundings.

“What is she doing?...” Luz questioned, her brows furrowed in confusion.

Amity eventually sauntered over to Luz and the human couldn’t help but admire the witch’s outfit. She sported a crop top and a skirt, along with her signature oversized army green jacket.

“Y-You look nice!” Luz complimented, and to add onto the already awkward exchange, she did finger guns.

The witch looked her up and down with a judging grimace. “Never do that in my presence again,” she said while pushing past Luz to get to the library.

“Alrighty then…” Luz trailed off before following Amity’s lead.

* * *

“And so that’s when you add the binding powder to the cauldron,” Luz directed while pointing at Amity’s paper. Neither of them realizing how close they were. 

The witch only hummed in response and jutted down the answers from the textbook Luz had brought with her. Truthfully, she wanted to get this done as fast as possible and go home before her parents realized she was gone. A locked bedroom door can only do so much. 

“So are you gonna tell me why you were acting all weird and suspicious earlier?” Luz half-joked half-questioned with a small smile.

Amity scoffed and rolled her eyes but remained focused. “I’m grounded, my parents don’t know I’m here.”

“Oh…” Luz faltered, averting her gaze guiltily before continuing, “so where’d you get all those bruises? Another fight?”

Amity glared at Luz, her jaw clenching out of annoyance. ‘Does this human ever shut up?’ She thought to herself.

  
“None of your goddamn business. Stop prying into my personal life and just do your fucking job!” 

Luz held up her hands defensively with wide eyes, “Okay! Okay! Sorry…” She then sighed while fidgeting with her hands, “I won’t ask anymore questions, let’s just finish up the rest of your assignments and then we’ll be done for the day.” 

“Good,” Amity barked while scribbling down more notes. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love Luz and writing her as an awkward nerd 
> 
> but irl people who don’t let you cheat off them are the weakest link ✋🙄


	4. Chapter 4

“If you continue down this path you aren’t going to graduate, let alone get into any decent covens,” principal Bump explained sadly. 

Amity was zoned out, still processing the information. Was it even worth it to try at this point? Why even bother if she’s just going to fail anyway. It was only depressing her even further sitting in the principal’s office first thing Monday morning.

“Miss Blight,” Bump snapped his gnarled fingers in front of the young witch’s face. He then went on, “I need you to really hear me when I say this—there is still time for you to fix this.”

Her eyes flickered across his face trying to see if he’s lying and just giving her false hope, she couldn’t tell. The witch then sighed and leaned back in her chair.

Amity sucked her teeth before standing up, preparing to leave, “is that all?”

Bump frowned and waved his hand, “I suppose.”

“Bye.”

* * *

Luz tiredly slumped against her locker, she had been studying like crazy for that week’s abomination test. Perhaps she could help Amity study, if she wants it. Though she was quickly snapped out of her daze when Willow gently nudged her.

“You good?” She asked, her brows knitted together. 

Luz sent her friend a small reassuring smile that was met with raised brows and narrowed eyes.

Gus leaned close to Willow’s ear, still eyeing Luz, “is she on something?”

The human scoffed and rolled her eyes, “no, you dork. I was just thinking about… stuff.”

“Like your little girlfriend?” Willow quipped with a knowing smirk.

Luz’s face flushed at the comment. “What? Amity’s not my girlfriend, I’m just helping her with school,” she defended.

Gus cocked his head to the side out of confusion, “Uh… Willow never mentioned Amity.”

Luz huffed, “enough! I’m feeling very bullied right now!”

The trio shared a moment of playful banter and teasing between themselves until it was forcefully interrupted by Willow being shoved into a locker. Boscha sneered as she looked back at them after returning to her group of friends.

“What the fuck?!” Luz bellowed angrily, balling her fist tightly. 

Gus rested his hand on the human’s shoulder in an attempt to calm her down, “Luz, let it go.”

“But- She can’t just get away with being a dick,” Luz grumbled, letting out an exasperated sigh.

Willow’s shoulders drooped and she ran a hand through her hair, “it’s fine Luz, if you try to stand up to her she’ll make a target out of you too.”

“I can handle it!” 

Before either of her friends could protest, Luz stormed up to Boscha and proceeded to tap her shoulder. The surrounding people stopped what they were doing to observe, a silence following.

When Boscha turned around she made a disgusted expression at the sight of Luz. “What the fuck do you want, round-ears?” The pink witch snapped.

Luz puffed out her chest and frowned, “apologize to Willow.”

A few seconds passed before the group burst into laughter at the human’s command, mocking her. Luz’s shoulders slumped and her face flushed with embarrassment, but she kept her defiant glare.

Boscha sneered and stood proudly, “beat it loser, before things get ugly.”

Luz stood her ground, “not until you apologize.”

The fiery haired witch’s smug demeanor dropped and she glared at Luz. She sucked her teeth and nodded her head before her fist connected with the human’s face.

* * *

Amity was in the bathroom smoking when she heard cheering and shouting. Her brows knitted together as she put out her cigarette and made her way to the door.

“What’s going on out there?” She mumbled to herself, pushing the door open, only to be met with a congested crowd. “Son of a bitch.” 

She pushed her way through the crowd until she made it to the front, her blood immediately boiled at the sight before her. Skara and Cat held Luz’s arms back while Boscha threw punches at the human’s face. She wasn’t holding back.

Amity scanned the crowd and noticed that Gus and Willow were being restrained as well. She then wasted no more time and marched over to Boscha, gripping her shoulder and turning her around so she could head butt her in the nose. The pink witch staggered backwards from the impact and Amity slugged her in the jaw, sending Boscha to the floor—she was out cold.

Then a teacher cut through the crowd waving his arms and shouting, “Break it up! Break it up!” 

Amity knew that she was already on thin ice so she ran before the teacher could catch her. She’ll check up on Luz another time.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crack.
> 
> Anyway lemme know if there’s spelling errors I’m gonna go take a phat nap 😎


	5. Chapter 5

A pained hiss pushed past Luz’s lips when Willow pressed an ice pack to the human’s black eye. They were currently sitting outside Hexide waiting for Eda to pick her up because, unfortunately, the rules are the same as the human world—doesn’t matter who initiated the fight.

“I’ve never gotten suspended before,” Luz noted thoughtfully. She took the ice pack from Willow and began to ice her wounds on her own.

“Well, both Gus and I told you to leave it alone,” Willow began to chuckle sadly before continuing. “Now you’re wrapped up in my problems.”

Luz made a ‘psh’ sound, “what? Boscha? I’m not worried about her, I’ve experienced worse bullies in the human world.” The human waved her hand dismissively and forced a grin. Truthfully, Boscha had hurt her pretty bad.

Willow was about to scold her for making light of the situation when a familiar wild witch made her entrance on her staff. Eda had a ray of pride radiating off of her and a smug grin to match. 

She slung her arm around Luz’s shoulders and cackled. “Look at you! I’m so proud! ...though it would’ve been better if you didn’t get your ass kicked.” 

Luz winced at the contact but powered through it as she and Eda walked off, leaving Willow even more concerned.

* * *

Amity laid sprawled out in her bed, the light of her scroll reflecting off her golden eyes as she debated on whether to contact Luz or not. She was scared of something going wrong happening but she couldn’t place what. It made her skin crawl.

She groaned and threw her phone on the opposite end of her bed. “Why is this so hard?!” The witch sighed exasperatedly and sat up. “What do I even say?...” 

Just then her phone notifications went off signaling a received text. Amity narrowed her eyes in confusion and she picked up her phone.

**[Boscha]: dont even bother responding**

**[Boscha]: your dead meat**

Amity scoffed and rolled her eyes. She wasn’t scared of the pink witch.

**[Amity]: You’re***

And with that she shut her phone off for the rest of the night. She was beginning to feel way too overwhelmed with the whole Luz situation.

* * *

“Your siblings are coming to visit this weekend,” Amity’s mother spoke flatly. The sound of her fork scraping against her dinner plate.

Amity wasn’t hungry anymore and she set down her fork. “Okay, I don’t care.” Her voice was icy and numb when she spoke to Odalia.

Alador, no longer surprised by his daughter’s rude behavior, growled and slammed his fist on the table—knocking over his glass of wine. “Dammit Amity, enough of this rebellious teen act! I’m fed up with it!”

She shrugged, “I don’t care.”

A tense silence fell upon the dining room as both of Amity’s parents were about to snap.

“I’m going for a walk,” is all Amity said before standing up and exiting the dining room.

* * *

Luz had just finished bandaging herself up when King threw open her bedroom door and barreled towards her. “Ow, king! Be careful!” She shouted while shoving the small demon off her lap.

“Your king demands cuddles!” He whined while stomping his foot.

The human shook her head no and sent him a warning look. “Not right now King, I’m not in the mood,” she sighed and laid back down on her sleeping bag. 

Luz hoped she did the right thing standing up to Boscha, but most importantly she’s upset that someone had to come save her. Especially Amity. The witch already has enough problems and Luz doesn’t want to be any of them.

“Fine, but you owe me,” King ordered while making his exit. 

Luz made a huffing sound and rolled her eyes. Sure she loved the little demon, but right now she needs alone time to think. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s almost 4 am and I’m ready to perish


	6. Chapter 6

It was Monday when Luz returned to school, and she was exhausted. She and Eda spent her week of suspension teaching her basic self defense so she doesn’t get her ass kicked again, or at least has a fighting chance. 

Her hazel eyes had a glint of fear in them as she stared down the front doors of Hexide. It was like her shoes were super-glued to the ground. What if she had a reputation now? What if no one likes her anymore.

Just then a firm hand clasped her shoulder and she turned her head to the person. Amity. 

“Are you okay?” She asked nonchalantly, not even sparing Luz a glance. 

Luz forced a smile and chuckle, “yeah I’m good… you?”

“You’re scared aren’t you,” Amity had changed the subject off herself. “Don’t be,” she added flatly.

“Uh… why shouldn’t I be?” Luz asked, genuinely confused.

“Because I’m going to protect you.”

“Huh?”

* * *

“And then she said that she ‘didn’t like having debts’ since I had been helping her with school with nothing in return,” Luz explained to her friends at their lunch table.

Willow smiled softly as she prodded at her food with a fork, “yeah that sounds about right.” Gus hummed in agreement 

Luz’s shoulders dropped and she sighed, “but I don’t want her to think that I’m helping her just to gain something! I’m just trying to be a good friend.”

“Does she know you’re friends?” Gus asked while taking a bite out of his PB&J.

“Not exactly...no,” the human said as her gaze fell from her friend’s faces to the floor.

“That’s probably why she thinks she owes you then,” Willow chimed. 

Luz nodded thoughtfully before standing up. “So what you’re saying is that I need to clarify our relationship?” 

“That is not what I’m saying,” Willow deadpanned. She loved her friend but she got in way over her head way too quickly. Example A: Boscha.

“Be right back!” The human trotted off to go find Amity.

“I can see this ending horribly, should we stop her?” Gus asked.

Willow sighed and turned to her friend, “we both know she won’t listen.”

* * *

The smell of smoke wafted down the halls of Hexide, immediately catching Luz’s attention. Her curiosity got the best of her and she decided to investigate, only to bring her to the girl’s bathroom at the end of the hallway.

“Hello?” She called out while pushing the door open. There was the sound of shuffling before Luz opened the door fully.

There stood Amity with her hands behind her back—looking suspicious. 

Luz decided to let it go and not question it, “Uh, I’m glad I bumped into you I have a question.”

When Amity didn’t respond Luz took this as a sign to continue. Though it made her quite nervous.

“A-Are we friends?” Luz faltered, scared of overstepping a boundary. “Because even if we aren’t you don’t owe me anything, I’m helping you cause I want to!”

Amity couldn’t hold it anymore and she began to cough up smoke. 

“You were smoking…” Luz mumbled disappointedly.

Amity scoffed, “you got me there, captain obvious.”

Luz stormed up to Amity, easily towering over her by a few inches. Her glare hardened while the witch’s eyes stayed emotionless, almost daring Luz to try something.

Then the human just sighed and turned away, “whatever, you’re smart so you know it’s bad for you.” With that, Luz took her leave. Leaving Amity alone in the bathroom to think about what just happened.

“Weirdo…” She huffed while lighting up another cigarette.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not slept in an elongated amount of time and I feel like a god but I’m just realizing that is just my brain dissolving


	7. Chapter 7

Luz chewed her lip anxiously while tangling her slender fingers in her hair. She had been laying in bed with her thoughts racing about how she could have handled the situation with Amity better. 

A sad sigh filled the cluttered room. “I shouldn’t have said all those things to her, she’s probably never going to talk to me again,”...or so she thought. Suddenly her phone chimed, indicating she had received a text.

**[Amity]: Meet me at the library. Now.**

**[Luz]: You can at least say please**

**[Amity]: No.**

Luz pursed her lips and heaved herself off the ground. “I hope she isn’t going to beat me up for what I said.”

* * *

When the human rounded the corner Amity was already waiting for her on the steps of the library. Though as Luz approached she noticed a look of frustration on the witch’s face and she was carrying a duffel bag.

“Is everything ok?” Luz asked, clutching the strap of her bag that was slung over her shoulder. 

Amity tapped her foot rapidly and ran a hand through her hair before turning to Luz. “I need a place to crash for a bit,” she declared curtly, while shifting to cross her arms.

Luz narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms as well, “why are you asking me?”

“Look, you asked if we’re friends. Right? Well, friends help each other out!” Amity was now losing her patience.

The human thought about it for a few moments before delivering her answer.

“Okay,” Amity perked up. “But only if you tell me why you need to stay with me,” Luz added.

A loud groan emitted from the witch as she threw her head back dramatically before proceeding to take a deep breath through her nose. “Fuck, fine! My older siblings are coming to stay with us for the weekend, and I don’t want to be constantly reminded about how much of a fuck up I am by my parents. So can you _finally_ stop prying?”

“Wow, okay then… that’s a lot,” Luz said awkwardly. “Well, just follow me I guess.”

* * *

Amity’s eyes quickly widened to the size of saucers when she realized that they were now standing in front of the owl house. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she hadn’t noticed where they were going.

“You… live with the owl lady?” She asked, still processing that information.

Luz faced her while raising a brow. “Yeah, is that going to be a problem?”

Amity shrugged in response. In reality she didn’t care about who the human was associated with. It wasn’t her business.

Then out of nowhere the owl ornament on the door began to speak, “hi Luuuuz… who’s your frieeeend,” he drawled while turning his face so it was now upside down.

Amity jumped back startled and hid behind Luz. “What the fuck is that thing?!”

Luz rolled her eyes and gave a lopsided grin, “oh, that’s just Hooty. Don’t mind him, ...or look at him. In fact, don’t even acknowledge him. It only encourages him to keep talking and you don’t want that.” She then threw open the door which caused the bird tube to let out a disgruntled _‘hey!’_ The girls then quickly passed through the threshold and closed the door behind them before Hooty could say anything else.

“Hey Eda, I brought a friend over. She’s gonna be staying with us for the weekend!” Luz called out, not sure of what part of the house the older woman was in.

“Cool, don’t care. Just don’t bother me!” Eda yelled back, still nowhere to be seen.

Luz was used to the unhovering behavior of the wild witch by now so she knew Eda wasn’t being serious, or trying to be rude.

“Well, now that that’s out of the way let me show you to my room!” Luz chirped while walking backwards, only stopping when she almost tripped over the coffee table.

Amity’s brows furrowed in confusion, “why would you need to do that?” She was expecting to be sleeping on the couch.

“Because that’s where you’re going to be sleeping, dummy,” Luz said as she was now waiting at the top of the steps for her friend.

The young witch narrowed her eyes at Luz. “Don’t call me that again or you’ll regret it,” she threatened.

“Uh, sorry…”

* * *

“Sooo…” Luz trailed off, “do you have a crush on any boys at school?”

Amity made a face of disgust as she plopped down on the makeshift bed Luz had made her. “Gross, no. I like girls anyway.”

Luz’s eyes widened in surprise at this information, “oh, that’s cool. Me too. Well, I also like guys as well.”

“Good for you,” the witch deadpanned.

There was a moment of silence before Luz spoke up again.

“So are there any girls you like?” She asked, a smile on her face while her chin rested in her palm.

Amity huffed and glared at Luz, “if all we’re gonna talk about is crushes then I’d rather sleep on a park bench!”

“Okay! Okay! No more crush talk…” Luz sighed before continuing, “so what do you want to do then? Since it’s still pretty early in the day.”

A mischievous grin slowly made itself onto the witch’s face, “I have a few ideas if you’re down.”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My math teacher: *checks up on me and tells me my mental health is more important than my grades*
> 
> Me with daddy issues: you are my dad you’re my dad boogie woogie woogie 😎🎉


	8. Chapter 8

“Amity! Amity come on, it’s not safe to be out at this time!” Luz whisper-shouted after her friend who was carelessly wandering the streets of Bonesburrough in the middle of the night. 

It had been like this all day—Amity walking off on her own and Luz chasing after her like a scared lost puppy.

“Stop being such a baby, we’re fine,” Amity grumbled. Though she was starting to get bored of just walking around and doing nothing.

Luz held herself close as a shiver crawled up her spine, she was freezing.

“Dammit, I should’ve brought a jacket with me,” she mumbled to herself. Her hot breath left a cloud of vapor in the cold night air.

The duo’s footsteps echoed off the alleyways with Amity still leading the way. Her expression was still as flat as ever.

Luz scoffed, “I thought this was supposed to be fun…”

The witch halted her steps and looked over her shoulder at Luz.

“ _ Go home then, _ ” she hissed before continuing her stroll through the night.

The human’s glare bore holes in the back of Amity’s head. Her patience for the constant attitude was wearing thin.

“The only reason this isn’t fun is because you keep being a joy kill, which is lame of you by the way.”

_ That’s it. _

Luz bent down and grabbed a muddy apple core off the ground and threw it at the back of Amity’s head, effectively halting the witch girl once again. 

“You are so rude and-“ Luz was cut off by the death stare Amity gave her.

The human flinched but quickly puffed out her chest. She was standing her ground this time.

“Luz.”

“Y-Yes?” 

“I’m going to give you a 5 second head start”

When it registered in Luz’s head what she meant, she ran as fast as she could out of that alleyway. Forget standing her ground, she didn’t have a death wish. 

Amity spoke louder the closer her countdown got closer to one, “3… 2… 1!” She shouted the last part as she began to chase after Luz.

Luz was running through a park and It wasn’t long before she heard Amity’s rapid footsteps behind.

“Go away! I’m not ready to die!” Luz shouted as she stumbled over a rock.

Amity quickly caught up and wrapped her arms around Luz’s waist, easily picking her up.

“How are you so small yet so strong?!” She shouted before Amity dropped her on the ground.

“Because you’re not very heavy, idiot,” she scoffed.

Luz was gasping for air. All that running wiped her out.

“Can we please... go home now,” she asked in between breaths.

“Fine.”

* * *

Luz and Amity had snuck back up through her window. Thankfully Hooty was asleep and didn’t hear them coming or climbing up the side of the house. 

“Please don’t make me stay out late ever again—it was cold,” Luz said while falling onto her sleeping bag. 

Amity had already changed into her pajamas, which was just sweatpants and a hoodie.

“You should have brought a jacket then,” Amity deadpanned while laying down in her makeshift bed.

Luz quickly shot up and glared daggers at the witch.

“You never said we were going to stay out until 3 in the fucking morning!”

Amity responded by turning her back away from Luz, aggravating the human even more.

“Good night, and I hope the bed bugs do bite you!”

“...what the fuck are bed bugs?”


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a month since Amity had spent the weekend at Luz’s house, and ever since then her parents hadn’t let her out of their sight. She was expected to come home as soon as school got out and spend her free time with the family, now that Edric and Emira visited every weekend. 

Her dull gold eyes stared vacantly up at the ceiling and dried tear streaks stained her cheeks. The only reason she had stopped crying was because she didn’t have the energy to do so anymore. Her emotions had dried up—literally.

In the past month her self-esteem and mental health had dropped significantly since her siblings came back. If Amity thought it was bad before she was sorely mistaken.

She had to hear about how great their life is and how successful they were. Which only added fuel to the fire with their parents practically unattainable expectations. Her mother would make little slights at her during dinner, and if Amity’s siblings noticed this they didn’t care.

Her eyes scanned her room which caused her to let out a frustrated sigh. The state of her room was the worst it has ever been. Snack wrappers and laundry were strewn about her floor as well as cigarette butts and broken ceramic. She had thrown the ceramic doll her mother had given her when she was younger at the wall earlier that month and just never bothered cleaning it up. 

Odalia had described her room as a “pigsty.” Though she never bothered Amity to clean it and she found out why a few days ago when she heard her talking to her dad. Her exact words were “filth should live in filth.” That definitely would have done a number on Amity a few years ago but she’s tougher now… No, she’s just numb. People who are tough stick up for themselves. 

Amity flinched when she heard a knock on her door but went back to her usual numb demeanor. 

“Mittens, it’s Ed,” he paused for a moment before proceeding. “Can we talk for a moment?”

Amity wanted to tell him no and to go away, but when she tried to speak all that came out was a hoarse whisper. Oh that’s right, she had screamed-cried into her pillow most of the night. 

Edric took the silence as permission to enter and his face quickly screwed into one of disgust due to the smell. However, he didn’t say anything. It would only do more damage to his little sister’s mental health. 

“So… what’s going on with you?” He asked. 

Amity pointed to her notebook on her desk and Edric grabbed it and handed it to her. She then sat up and began to write. 

Go away, she wrote and then showed it to Edric. Her face showed an expression of displeasure at his presence.

Edric frowned, “are you giving me the silent treatment?”

Amity let out an exasperated sigh and began to write once again, I lost my voice, asshole.

“Oh…” Edric trailed off, “I’m sorry.”

Why are you sorry, Amity asked.

“I’m sorry we don’t say anything when mom and dad say those things about you, there isn’t an excuse for it but I promise I’ll do whatever I can to stop it now,” a few tears slid down his cheeks. He felt an immense guilt.

Before Amity could respond Emira opened the door and gagged, drawing the attention of her twin and little sister.

“Titan Amity, when’s the last time you showered? And how can you live like this?” She chuckled. Truthfully she wasn’t trying to be mean but she didn’t think before she spoke—which is a reoccurring problem.

Amity glared daggers at her sister and threw her notebook at her, hitting her in the chest.

“What the fuck-“ Emira began angrily but was cut off by Edric storming up to her and dragging her out of their little sister’s room by her arm, pressumably to lecture her about being a bitch. 

Amity didn’t care, she laid back down with her back facing the door. She was done talking. 

* * *

Luz was worried about her friend. She hadn’t heard from her in a while and it left her with a bad feeling. The human had sent Amity several texts over the past month and received no response. 

She began to notice that Amity technically wasn’t showing up to school. Gus told her that she actually had threatened a kid in his class to make an illusion of her to attend all her classes so she wouldn’t get marked absent.

Luz quickly decided that she was going to do a wellness check on the witch, but first she needed to find out where Amity lived. She then remembered that Willow had mentioned something about them being childhood friends.

**[Luz]: hey do you have Amity’s address im really worried about her :/**

**[Willow]: Why do you say that?**

**[Luz]: just a gut feeling**

**[Willow]: Yeah, you should probably check on her then.**

Willow proceeded to give her Amity’s address and directions on how to get there.

* * *

The sun was setting when Amity heard a tap on her window. She decided to ignore it, the rest of her minuscule energy had been sapped from her due to her conversation with Ed earlier that morning.

Just then her window flew open and Luz tumbled through, falling to the floor with a thud. She quickly picked herself off the ground while Amity stared at her with eyes like saucers.

“Hey Ams…” Luz bashfully scratched the back of her head. “I just wanted to check on you and make sure you’re okay! So, uh, here I am!”

Amity glared daggers at the human in front of her. ‘ _I never said she could give me a nickname… wait how does she even know where I live?!_ ’

As if Luz read her mind she cleared things up for the witch. “If you’re wondering how I found out where you live I asked Willow.”

She proceeded to plop down on the edge of Amity’s bed while giving her a soft and kind smile. 

“Do you wanna talk about what’s going on?” Luz asked, her smile never leaving. 

Amity rolled her eyes, ‘ _here we go again…’_ However, she appreciates Luz not making a face when entering her room. She knows Edric didn’t mean to, but still.

Like with Edric she pointed to the notebook on the floor and Luz grabbed it for her. Amity crossed out the “asshole” part and showed the human.

“Oh…”

Luz had the same reaction as Edric

The girls ended up talking for quite a while until Luz made an offer.

“I can clean your room if you want.”

Amity swallowed hard and nodded. That was the nicest thing to happen to her this entire month and she almost cried.

* * *

It took a few hours but Luz picked up Amity’s room as much as possible, it was quite the improvement.

Luz wiped the sweat off her face with the bottom of her shirt, showing off her toned stomach to the girl in front of her. 

Admittedly Amity’s cheeks heated up slightly at this action. Even more when Luz grinned at her when she noticed the witch staring at her.

“Is there anything else I can do to help?” 

Amity quickly scribbled down an answer to the human’s question and handed the notebook to Luz before turning away embarrassedly.

I need help taking a shower, I’m having trouble walking

Luz’s face erupted in a deep crimson blush. “Y-Yeah sure thing, what are friends for anyway?” 

She then made her way over to Amity. “And scoop!” She said while picking the witch up. “So, uh, where’s your bathroom?”

Amity pointed to the door on the other side of the room and Luz carried her over and opened the door. She then set her down on the rim of the bathtub. 

“Okay, um, so I’m just gonna- do I undress you?” Luz asked awkwardly.

The witch thought about it for a moment and shook her head no. 

“I-I’ll turn around now then,” Luz stuttered before turning around to be respectful.

* * *

Once Amity was done bathing and clothed Luz sat her on the toilet so she could brush out Amity’s hair.

“It’s really tangled and knotted, but I’ll see what I can do,” Luz said while picking a brush off the floor.

Amity didn’t respond, she had become lost in thought. 

_Odalia tutted when she looked at her daughter's hair. Amity had dyed it back to her natural hair color._

_“Your hair is hideous now.”_

_her words stung Amity’s heart and the young witch’s gaze fell to the floor. Her mother always knew how to make her insecure._

_“Whatever, do as you will. You’ve made it clear that you wish to be a disappointment and a stain on the Blight name,” her mother jeered as she ran her fingers through Amity’s hair, purposely snagging on a tangle._

Amity came back to reality when Luz gently nudged her. 

“Are you okay?” Luz asked, voice filled with concern.

The witch forced all her energy into a hoarse whisper.

“ _Cut it all off._ ”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff ☺️

“A-Are you sure? I don’t mind taking the extra time untangling your hair,” Luz reminded Amity.

The auburn haired girl wasted no time nodding her head and pointing at the drawer under her sink counter.

“Is that where the scissors are?” 

The witch nodded her head once again and Luz went to grab the scissors, finding hair clippers as well. 

Luz’s brows furrowed together when she grabbed the hair clippers, ‘Has Amity cut her hair before?’ 

She made her way back over to Amity and sighed. 

“Alright, let’s do this…”

Without another thought she snipped away at Amity’s hair, watching as the girl’s auburn lochs fell to the floor in clumps. Her wild mane of hair was getting shorter and shorter with each slice, and in no time her hair was transformed into a medium-length pixie cut. 

“Do you wanna stop here?” Luz asked and Amity quickly shook her head no.

The human smiled and turned on the electric clippers, getting back to work on cutting Amity’s hair.

The buzzing vibration against Amity’s scalp was slightly soothing and she shut her eyes, focusing on the feeling while a pleased purr erupting from her throat. 

If Luz heard her she ignored it. Though she was definitely stifling a giggle because every time Amity would get lost in the feeling of the clippers her head would nod back slightly while her ears flicked every once in a while.

“Hey, hold still,” the human giggled lightly while pushing Amity’s head up. “I’m almost done and then we can go get burgers.”

‘ _I never said I was hungry…_ ’ Amity thought annoyedly, only to be proven wrong after a loud rumble erupted from her stomach. ‘ _Okay, maybe I am a little hungry…_ ’

That was absolutely an understatement because the witch hadn’t eaten for days and it felt like her body was slowly caving in on itself. It was only now that she noticed the aching pain that gnawed at her stomach. The only reason she hadn’t noticed it before was because she was too numb to the world to care. 

Amity snapped back into reality when Luz stepped away from her.

“All done!” She cheered happily while picking up a handheld mirror from the counter and proceeded to proudly show off her work to her friend. “Whatcha think? Cause I think you look… really pretty.”

Luz had trailed off when she noticed the tears falling freely from Amity’s eyes as she stared at her reflection. 

“Do you not like it?!” Luz asked worriedly. She hoped she didn’t mess up.

Amity covered her mouth so as to not let out a painful sob that would only injure her sore throat even further. 

_She loved it_

The witch shakily stood from her seat and stumbled over to Luz, enveloping her in a tight hug, or as tight as her withered strength would allow her. 

The human tensed at this action but quickly relaxed into the embrace and wrapped her arms around Amity, albeit hesitantly. She began to hum an old Spanish lullaby while swaying back and forth, it was an attempt to sooth Amity and it worked. 

She had stopped crying.

Luz then smiled softly while pulling away so she could look into Amity’s golden eyes. 

“Let’s go get that burger, ‘Kay?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short chapter I know but I didn’t want to combine chapters 
> 
> I hope y’all are doing well this morning/afternoon/evening


	11. Chapter 11

Luz carried Amity out of the bathroom after dusting the strands of hair off her shoulders and face. Owlbert was waiting for her propped up next to the window. The palisman cooed at the sight of the human and leapt off his post to greet her.

“Hey buddy, we’ll go home in a bit. I'm just gonna take Ami out to eat,” she smiled while patting Owlbert’s head. 

‘ _There she goes again with that stupid nickname,_ ’ Amity huffed. 

‘ _I like it._ ’

* * *

Amity’s face was a deep shade of crimson. Luz had one of her arms wrapped around the witch’s waist while the other was holding onto the staff. She was scared about Amity not having the strength to hold onto her, so her solution was to have her ride in front. 

“How’re you doing up there, Amity,” Luz asked as she gradually increased speed. The smile on her lips never left.

Amity didn’t respond. All she could think about was Luz’s chin resting on her shoulder while she hugged her from behind. It made her feel warm even though the cold air was nipping at her skin. 

“Wanna see a cool trick?” Luz beamed giddily. 

Without a second thought the human picked up speed, her grip around Amity’s waist tightening as she flipped Owlbert so they were flying upside down.

Unfortunately, Amity couldn’t scream to express her displeasure so her solution was to punch Luz until they flipped back around.

“Ow! Ow! Stop hitting me, you’re gonna make us crash!” 

Luz laughed even though Amity was punching her.

When the witch was satisfied she turned back around huffing and crossing her arms.

“I’m sorry, I won’t do it again,” Luz giggled while resting her chin back on Amity’s shoulder.

* * *

When they arrived at the burger place no one was there… because it was closed.

“What?! That’s bullshit, it’s not even that… late,” Luz trailed off as she checked the time on her phone. “Oh.”

It was currently 2:26 in the morning.

Luz chuckled before it turned into an all out side splitting laughter. Amity of course was looking at her like she was crazy until the human came up to her and gently held her hand.

“I told you not to make me stay out late again.”

Amity swallowed hard as her heart beat rapidly against her chest. 

“ _I forgot_ ,” she whispered while slowly taking her hand out of Luz’s.

Luz smiled and turned her attention to the burger place. Her hands were placed on her hips and she had a determined look in her eyes.

“I promised you a burger, so you’re gonna get a burger!” She then turned to Amity. “Let me be clear, this is the one time I’ll be committing a crime!”

* * *

“Oh dear, oh god, oh fuck! How is it already on fire?!” 

Amity sat at one of the many booths waiting for Luz to finish making her a burger, and from what she was hearing. It wasn’t going well…

Eventually the witch got tired of waiting and went to go check up on her friend, only to find her covered in various condiments and ground meat.

“Oh hey! What… what’re you doing back here?” Luz asked while trying to catch her breath.

Amity sighed and stumbled over to the human and began to help her with the burgers. Thankfully she actually knows how to cook or else Luz would have just served her a charred rock.

“...uh, thanks, I’m not really good at all the cooking stuff.”

“ _It’s not a problem, you’ve already helped me enough,_ ” Amity whispered. Her voice was coming back bit by bit.

* * *

Once they finished eating the two girls cleaned up and locked up before heading out.

“Ready to go home?” Luz asked with a hesitant smile. She didn’t really feel good about leaving Amity alone.

“ _Can you stay the night with me?”_

Luz tensed, “I don’t know about that…”

Amity’s expression quickly changed from hope to dejection. This startled the human and she thought of the next best thing.

“How about I stay with you until you fall asleep?” Luz offered with a smile.

It wasn’t staying the night but the witch wasn’t going to push her luck. Luz had done so much for her already, so she just nodded her head in agreement. 

* * *

Luz unfortunately kept her promise and when Amity opened her eyes the next morning the human was gone. She just wished she could have woken up to her friend’s smile instead of her empty room.

She sighed and got up to get ready for school, the witch was definitely running late and was still pretty tired. That’s what she gets for staying up late and breaking into burger joints.

Amity slipped on her uniform and signature jacket along with her combat boots. Next she went to go do her hair and then it struck her. _Her hair was gone._

The impulsive decision was going to bite her in the ass when her mom finds out, and if she hated Amity’s hair before she was definitely going to hate it even more now. 

The witch sighed and pulled her cowl over her head before rushing out of the manor like a bat out of hell. She didn’t give her parents any time to stop her. 

She slipped her earbuds in and began her usual walk to school. The loud music blocked out all the bad thoughts and kept her grounded.

Thankfully it was just like any normal day, ...or so she thought.

As she approached the school she noticed more chattering figures than usual. 

‘ _Something good must have happened,_ ’ she thought while stuffing her hands in the pockets of her jacket.

Unfortunately that was not the case.

She narrowed her eyes as the distant figure of Luz came rushing over to her and once she was within range the human grabbed her wrist, dragging her off to the nearest supply closet. 

Luz looked scared.

“We burnt it down!”

“What?” Amity rasped, she was confused.

“Amity, we _burnt down_ the burger place,” Luz hissed.

“Oh.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🧚♀️🌈✨Accidental arson things✨🌈🧚♀️


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The calm before the storm.

Amity leaned back against the door and furrowed her brows, “what do you mean we burnt it down?” 

“I mean we were the last people there and whatever _we_ did burnt the burger place to the ground!” Luz rested her face in her palms and groaned, “the guards already suspect that someone set the fire…”

Amity scoffed and rolled her eyes, “I wouldn’t worry too much, the guards are incompetent. It’ll probably get pinned on the last person to close up.” 

“Are you sure?” Luz asked nervously.

The witch smiled softly and took her friend’s hand, crossing their pinkies.

“I promise. Just act as you normally do and everything will be fine.”

Luz swallowed hard as a blush dusted her cheeks. She didn’t know that witches had something as sentimental as pinky promises in their world too.

“Y-Yeah, thanks for the advice!”

Once everything was figured out the girls exited the storage closet to be met with a few judging stares. A wave of self-consciousness washed over the both of them.

“Uh, I’ll see you in class,” Amity grinned awkwardly while doing finger guns and clicking her tongue.

Truly painful to watch.

“Yeah, I’ll definitely see you…” Luz said while backing away before turning around to walk to potions class.

Amity put her hands on her head, ‘ _why did I do that?! UGH!’_

* * *

The day passed by pretty quickly and abominations class came in no time. It being Amity's favorite class now, even though she doesn’t get to sit next to Luz. Who was her first real friend in a very long time.

Amity watched as Luz entered the room only to be stopped by the teacher. He explained to her that Willow had switched to the plant track and she has the option to sit next to “Miss Blight.”

The two girls smiled at each other as Luz made her way to sit next to the witch. Afterwards Luz took out her notebook and scribbled something down and slid it over to Amity.

**How has your first day back been? Besides everyone talking about the fire...**

Amity smiled and wrote back.

**It’s been okay, thank you for asking.**

Luz grinned as she read it. She was glad that Amity was feeling at least a little better.

Unfortunately, none of these little gestures went unnoticed by Boscha, the anger was rising rapidly. The little smiles, the note passing, the stifled giggles. All of it made her sick.

Something was just… off about the way they were interacting. She needed to find out why so she decided to follow them after school.

* * *

Luz and Amity quietly walked next to each other exchanging glances every now and then. Though the latter of the two was the first one to finally break the silence.

“You wanna do something later?”

Luz turned around to walk backwards, her hands behind her back and facing Amity.

“Like what? And please anything but staying out late and committing arson.”

The witch chuckled and nudged her friend with her elbow, causing her to stumble but then retaliate by elbowing her back. This escalated until they were full on shoving each other and howling with laughter.

“Okay! Okay! You win,” Amity wheezed between laughs.

When the laughter had died down they were already almost to the Blight manor, and sadly that meant Luz had to go home. 

“Well, I’ll see you later...” Luz spoke sadly.

As she was walking away Amity caught her wrist.

“You still haven’t told me whether you wanna hangout or not,” she beamed.

Luz pretended to think about it before smirking.

“We’ll see.”

And with that the two girls went their separate ways, unaware that they were being watched.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: character with narcissistic and pressuring parents? Project project project project project project-


End file.
